The Things That Matter
by jasmine135246
Summary: This is just a sweet piece that takes place after the episode "A Day In The Life" (the Valentines Episode). Starts with Jules musing on the things that matter and ends with a sweet moment between Sam and Jules.


Hello! This is just a short and sweet piece about the episode "A Day In The Life". I've always wanted to write something about the end of that episode, when Sam and Jules could have been alone, but chose to go out with Raf and Spike. It started as just the first part of Jules musing, but I was satisfied, so the second part came around with a life of it's own!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Flashpoint.

* * *

It was the busiest day of the year, had been the busiest day of the year, and as Jules sat next to Sam she thought about the things that mattered. They had saved Carrie. It didn't matter that Raf had almost blown it. It didn't matter that Raf hadn't backed down. It mattered that Sam had her back. It mattered that Spike had been right there behind her, the voice in her head. It mattered that the love of her life and her honorary brother always had her back. Raf would get there, she wasn't worried, but for now those most important to her had her back.

It didn't matter that Carrie almost jumped. It didn't matter that for more than one moment he had truly wanted to. It mattered that he loved his wife so much he couldn't stand the thought of living without her. It mattered that he spent so much time creating such an amazing brilliant gift for their silver anniversary. It mattered that his children weren't going to suffer from trying to understand his death. It mattered that they set the path for his saving.

It didn't matter that Raf had messed up. It didn't matter that that poor woman had gone too far. It mattered that Raf had been vulnerable. It mattered that he let his team in. It mattered that he had a story to share, and had shared it. Saving more than one life in the process.

It would always matter that they hadn't saved a life. It would always matter that one of their team had had to take a life. Nothing should ever change that. But what mattered more was that they saved two. It mattered that a woman had been willing to sacrifice herself to save a coworker. It mattered that they had been able to save her.

Valentines Day. The busiest day of the year. Valentine's Day mattered, because love mattered. Love would always matter. All kinds of love. Every kind of love. It all mattered. Which is why it didn't matter that on this day dedicated to love she wasn't alone with her love. That's why it didn't matter that it didn't need to be just the two of them.

It mattered to Jules that she had come to her senses. That she had him back. That she had stopped denying her feelings, and had realized at the end of the day love was what mattered, and it would see her through the rest. It mattered that even though they had to keep it secret, she could sit with her shoulder pressed against Sam's on this night all about love.

It mattered that Raf had invited them to join him. It mattered that after sharing so much, he was willing to share so much more.

It mattered that Spike had invited Natalie. It mattered that he was so nervous about it.

All of this was why it didn't matter. Why they didn't need to be alone on Valentines Day, because they were surrounded by love, and that was what mattered.

"You've were awfully quiet tonight," Sam said as they drove back to Jules place.

She smiled at him, rolling her head against the headrest. "Just been thinking."

He returned the smile. "About what?"

"About things that matter."

He pulled into her driveway. "What kind of things?"

"You and me."

His smile widened and he leaned over to kiss her before asking, "Yeah?"

She kissed him back. "Yeah."

She got out of the car and walked around the front heading toward her door. She used her key to let them in, and Sam shut the door behind him. Jules dropped her purse on the table and then turned around to face him.

Sam was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, shook her head, wiped at the tears that were suddenly in her eyes. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Saw closed the distance between them in two strides, his arms already in the air so he could put his hands on her arms. Gently he rubbed them, his face and voice full of concern he asked, "Then what it is? Why are you crying?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for not giving up on us."

His smile was soft, comforting, but his eyes twinkled when he said, "Hey now, you know how stubborn I am, you know how I always have to be right."

"I'm sorry, I pushed you away."

"I have you now, Jules. I'd go through it all again, if it meant we end up back here in this moment. I have you now."

Jules stared up into Sam's face, stared into the sincerity, the love, the stubbornness, and wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on tippy-toes to press herself against him. "That man on the bridge this morning. I want what he had. I want a silver anniversary some day." She pulled back and smiled at him, a small shrug on her shoulders. "I told you I was thinking about the things that matter, and you matter Sam, I just never realized how much."

He lifted his hand, fixed her bangs then slid his hand down to cup her cheek. For a moment he closed his eyes, just for the moment he decided to take the gift she was offering, the apology for the anguish she had put him through, and finally he whispered, "Thank you." He kissed her gently, and then looked her in the eye. "You matter, Jules."

"We matter," she added. She pulled away from him then, pushed her shoes off. Then slowly, deliberately she pulled her shirt off, enjoying the look on Sam's face. She tossed her shirt off to the side, then moved her hands to undo the button on her jeans, then the zipper, shimmying out of them, letting them pool at her feet, before she stepped out of them. She stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear, socks included, and Sam found himself falling in love with her all over again. She turned around and headed toward her staircase, she was about halfway up when her bra suddenly landed on the bottom step. It only took Sam seconds to follow the only thing that mattered, the woman he had never stopped loving.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I know a few of you have asked for more stories, so I hope this tides you over for a while! If you have specific requests for scenes you want to see feel free to PM me. Honestly, having some ideas would be really helpful, and I have another week or so before I'm seriously busy again with school. Can't promise I'll get to all of them, but feel free to make a request! Thanks for reading, as always y'all are the best!


End file.
